Fun in the Kitchen
by NaughtyRomeo
Summary: Eric and Sookie have some overdue fun in the kitchen..purely nc-17. Please comment xx
1. Chapter 1

Sookie sat with her legs grossed on the kitchen table, watching Eric by the fridge as he rummaged through it, looking for something to eat. He sighs in frustration and closes the fridge, playfully pouting as he looked at her, walking to the table, "I can't find anything...we need to go but things to stock up the fridge". She nods and smiles, pushing herself closer to him and let's her legs dangle over the edge of the table on either side of him, her fingers dancing over the hem of his shirt as she spoke slowly, "Then..We should skip to desert and get dinner afterwards" she winks suggestively at him and he watches her, hunger glazing in his eyes while his gaze rakes over her body. He leans lower down to brush his lips against hers, letting out a low heated whisper, "You want desert?" He feels her nod against his lips, her fingers now trailing over his stomach as he presses against her, in a flash he moves to the fridge and puts a bowl in the microwave, turning it on before returning between her legs and running his fingers down her back, "Mmm...what do you have in there?" She whispers against his neck, her blunt teeth brushing over his sensitive skin. He shudders and pushes her down on the table, his hips rolling into hers, causing them both to let out strained groans. She grips the laps of his shirt and yanks him down to her, her fingers knotting in his hair as her lips travel back to his, kidding him hungrily with aching passion, "Your jeans are bothering me...get them off", his cock immediately hardens at her words, a growl echoing out his parted lips as he watches her like a hungry predator, his body slides back slightly, leaning back to run his hands down his own chest as his fingers swiftly undoes his jeans. She watches him with a smirk on her lips, drinking in the sight, her tongue wetting her lips as she looks him in the eye. He growls and squeezes his cock through his jeans before pushing them down, his hand stroking it speedily as he grunts and moves his hips while his eyes move down her body. She watches his eyes wander and her smirk darkens, her fingers slipping down and inches onto her shorts, she undoes them skillfully and pushes them down, leaving her wet pussy bared to him like an offering. He hungrily watched while her fingers dipped and slid over her slit, her fingers slowly circling her clit as she moaned faintly and looks at him as her other fingers rub between her pussy lips, her voice coming out as a teasingly hot whisper, "Are you imagining it's your cock rubbing against me this way baby? Do you want to feel how wet I am?" Her wet fingers rise to brush against the tip of his hard cock, the feel of her juices on his cock driving him insane. Her fingers trail over the pearl of precum that made itself known on the tip of his cock, his whole body aching to drill into her pussy and take her over the edge.

She then gives him a wicked smile as she moves back, her fingers slowly gripping the bottom of her tight tank top that hugged her figure perfectly, showing every curve on her torso. His mouth waters as he watched her diehard the shirt, her tits bouncing in her bra as threw the shirt lazily over her head while keeping her eyes on him. She bites down on her bottom lip as she runs her own hands up her body, pinching her nipples through her bra and letting out a soft groan, his hips jerked a little and his hardening cock twitched as he watched her every move.

As soon as her slender fingers reached behind her and unclasped her bra, letting it fall in her lap silently, her perfectly rounded tits swayed slowly, her nipples erect and looking to Eric like they were begging for attention. Sookie bit her lip and giggled as she hears his low growl as he leaned over her, his hot mouth brushing down to her nipples hungrily, making her let out a soft groan, her body suddenly feeling wanton and alive. She runs his fingers into her hair as his tongue twirls around her nipples, her body writhing as his tongue made her pussy wetter, aching to have his tongue inside of her. His administrations stopped at the familiar sound of the beeping microwave behind them, Sookie snapped her head up in curiosity and propped up on her elbows while watching Eric slide off her, his fingers brushing between her legs as he turns to open the microwave. He grins like a Cheshire cat as he turns around; holding a plastic see-through bowl of freshly melted milk chocolate, the smell drifting into Sookie's head and making her tongue ache with need to taste it. He advances on her and while dipping his index finger into the chocolate, smearing it along her bottom lip, she shivers at the warmth on her lip and parts her lips as he leans down and trails his tongue over the chocolate, making her moan faintly as his chocolate covered tongue slipped into her mouth, immediately sucking on his tongue and tasting the chocolate as it hit her tongue.


	2. Chapter 2

Fun in the Kitchen: Chapter 2

**Thought I might as well turn this into something useful xD If it's liked, I'll keep going!**

_Previously:_

_As soon as her slender fingers reached behind her and unclasped her bra, letting it fall in her lap silently, her perfectly rounded tits swayed slowly, her nipples erect and looking to Eric like they were begging for attention. Sookie bit her lip and giggled as she hears his low growl as he leaned over her, his hot mouth brushing down to her nipples hungrily, making her let out a soft groan, her body suddenly feeling wanton and alive. She runs his fingers into her hair as his tongue twirls around her nipples, her body writhing as his tongue made her pussy wetter, aching to have his tongue inside of her. His administrations stopped at the familiar sound of the beeping microwave behind them, Sookie snapped her head up in curiosity and propped up on her elbows while watching Eric slide off her, his fingers brushing between her legs as he turns to open the microwave. He grins like a Cheshire cat as he turns around; holding a plastic see-through bowl of freshly melted milk chocolate, the smell drifting into Sookie's head and making her tongue ache with need to taste it. He advances on her and while dipping his index finger into the chocolate, smearing it along her bottom lip, she shivers at the warmth on her lip and parts her lips as he leans down and trails his tongue over the chocolate, making her moan faintly as his chocolate covered tongue slipped into her mouth, immediately sucking on his tongue and tasting the chocolate as it hit her tongue._

…_.._

Eric's tongue twirled around her mouth, making them both hungrier for each other, their eyes met and Sookie grazes her teeth over his tongue, earning a growl of approval from Eric on top of her. Sookie trails her fingers up his sides, her fingers feeling his ribs through his colder skin, tracing the muscle on his shoulder slowly as she kisses him deeply, making Eric grind against her, his cock pressing against her wet pussy and feeling tempted to thrust into her without warning. As his hand ghosted down to grip his hard cock in his hand, there was a faint muffling sound outside, Eric frowns against her lips and breaks the kiss to turn his head towards the window, seeing only darkness. Under him, Sookie props up on her elbows and licks up his neck, making him groan quietly and lean into her. Yet again the muffling sound came, this time louder, irritating Eric as he held his cock positioned at her entrance, not wanting to be distracted. As he spread her legs forcefully, pressing her legs flat against the table and slides the tip of his glistening cock against her pussy and pushed a little to let her wet folds engulf the tip of his aching dick, the muffling sounds were everywhere; outside, in the room, in his head. Sookie seemed to feel this too, her look of bewilderment clear in her eyes.

Before he could let out a single word or fuck her into oblivion, Eric felt the air around him change, suddenly his eyes snapped open and he snarled out loud in frustration. He sat up the ruffled covers of his bed, his slick with sweat and his cock throbbing like mad under the thin dark covers. A sound brought his attention away from his aching cock as he noticed his phone vibrating on his nightstand, he grumbled and leans over to grab it, flicking it open and drawling lazily, "this is Northman.." he runs his hand through his hair and he looks at the time on the small clock perched on his nightstand, noting that it was only 6pm, very early in the night for him at least. "Jesus Eric, pick up on the 10th ring would you?" A snarky tone only belonging to Pam filled his ears, "Well, I'm just calling to say that Tara and I am going to be at Fangtasia tonight so you don't have to come in if you want to, I know you'd love to do more moping" she snickers at her own jab, she knew her maker was pining over Sookie and he hated his human emotions for making him different. Eric steeled his jaw, talking smoothly pretending to not take notice of her jab, "That's good to hear, I'll speak to you later, Pamela". He disconnected the call and immediately fell back on his bed, his cock still throbbing in his sheets, gazed down at his hard cock, mentally cursing the barmaid in Bon Temps for having the most amazing pair of tits he'd ever laid eyes on. He sighed in defeat and slid his hand into the covers, stroking his cock speedily as his thoughts travelled back to her perfect tits and how she'd teased him in the dream. He wished so badly that it was true...or that she could have been there to witness it herself.

However, in Bon Temps Sookie had snapped open her eyes with two of her fingers buried knuckle deep inside of her, she quickly scrambled up and pulled her hand away from her wet pussy, flushing as she realized that the dreams were getting too hot and steamy for her body to handle. She hated to admit it, but she wished that it was real. The feel of the chocolate in her mouth felt so real that it even made her mouth water right at that moment, but she knew it wouldn't be the same without Eric's tongue assaulting her mouth. She shifted uncomfortably and looked around her; she was still on the couch where she'd decided to take an afternoon nap. But it was dark outside; she must have made that nap a little too long. As she stood up she glanced at the kitchen, the heat between her legs returning as she remembered the events that had happened in the dream.

She shakily wandered to the sink, pouring herself a tall glass of water and guzzling it down, her mind reeling as thoughts started to pop into her head. What if Eric could feel what she did? What if he could see the dream? The thoughts made her head ache and she sighed, deciding to drop it all and to try forgetting about her dream. As she walked up the stairs slower than usual, she decided that she'd force herself awake or even not give into Eric and the charms he had in the dreams. At least that's what she was telling herself.

While Sookie was changing into her clothes to work at Merlotte's for the night until closing time, she still couldn't help but wonder if Eric knew about the dream. She'd looked at her phone countless times while going to Merlotte's ; as she walked down the stairs, in the car, while she was driving and even when she got to Merlotte's. While she walked to the bar, a strange sensation overcame her and she turned around to look at the half filled parking lot, peering into the forest before walking with a quickened pace into Merlotte's, her anxiety growing. Yet, behind the trees stood Eric, hidden in the darkened area as he watched her jog to the entrance. He bit his bottom lip as he watched her ass while she moved, her body teasing him constantly. Sometime soon he had to make Sam stop allowing her to wear sinful short shorts like she wore to work, the way it rode up her ass always made his cock twitch with excitement. He'd hate for low lives to get that same delicious view he did.

Inside, Sookie was already taking orders, asking grubby men for drinks and shivering inwardly at some of their thoughts. Sam saw her discomfort and walked out from behind the bar area, quickly moving to Sookie where he guided her back into his office. As he closed the door Sookie already knew what he was going to try talk to her about and she beat him to it, "Sam, its fine. My guard was just down and I had trouble putting it back up. But it's all better now!" As Sookie made a move to walk past him and take the door handle, Sam blocked her exit and frowned at her, "You seem kinda different today, Sook. Somethin' happen?" He watched her reaction perfectly and watched something he didn't understand flash in her eyes. She nodded quickly and put on a smile, "Of course I am, Sam. I'll be getting back to work now."

Eric heard the conversation with his vampiric hearing as he walked closer to Merlotte's, deciding to tease Sookie a little as he walked into the bar, feeling Sookie coming closer to him, guessing she'd only just left Sam's office to get back to waiting tables. He saw an open table at the back and quickly made his way over to it, ignoring the unfriendly glances from multiple people who immediately knew he was a vampire and also dangerous. As he sat in the booth, he discarded his jacket and sat back, biting his bottom lip as he saw Sookie appear from the hallway, his eyes raced over her and he suppressed a growl of need. As soon as she entered the main area, she felt the same buzz in her head and turned her head to see Eric sitting in her area. She took in a sharp breath and turned to grab a few menus's, trying to do her normal routine without running to Eric and straddling him immediately and sticking her hand in his jeans.

As she slowly made her way from table to table, she made sure to not meet his eyes, it made Eric frustrated as he sat there patiently, wanting her to come to him immediately. After a few minutes, Sookie toddled over to Eric, she stood by him and tilted her head, making her curls bounce a little, Eric's eyes slowly made their way up from between her legs to her eyes, his natural grin curling onto his lips instantly. "And what are you doing here tonight, Eric?" She stood casually, getting a clear view of his groin and her mind kept planting ideas and thoughts of how hard he could get in them before they rip. She mentally slapped herself and kept looking at Eric questioningly. Eric was still taking in her appearance shamelessly as he replied, "I'm here because you and I both know you wanted me here-" He winks at her knowingly and watches her blush bright red,"-and I was going to ask if we could...Talk." He nods, knowing it wasn't a complete lie after all since he was going to try spending a minimal amount of time talking and most of the time fucking her.

Sookie opened her mouth to speak but was cut off with Arlene coming up behind her and telling her to get back to work, once again Eric had the pleasure of watching her ass as she walked away. When he saw she'd moved to the other end of the bar area, he stood and speedily made his way back to Sam's office where he opened the door like he owned the place, taking in Sam's confused expression. He strolled to his desk and leans over it, Eric's eyes turning slightly as he began to glamour Sam, "You are happy with the amount of work Sookie has done tonight…And you are going to tell her to go home and only come back. The only time she will return is when I call you to tell you she will be returning. But that's something you won't be telling her." He grins as he watches Sam nod dumbly. Eric made his way out the back door and walked into the car park, using his vampiric hearing ability to listen as Sam made his way out his office to find Sookie.

Sookie was just putting down an order at a table when Sam cornered her for the second time that night, "Sookie! Cher you should go, we're not so busy and you should go. You look tired. Have a nice night!" with that, Sam turned and went behind the bar, cheerfully taking orders and making drinks. Sookie blinked a few times and felt slightly confused at why Sam was behaving so strangely, she glanced at the table where Eric was sitting at previously and frowned in confusion. As she made her way out the entrance and walked to her little yellow car, she felt a presence behind her. Eric loomed over her, almost pressing against her, she jumped a little as she noticed him and turned around to look at him, "God Eric! Don't creep up on me like that" She looks at him sternly and watches in disbelief as a grin curls onto his lips, making him lean in closer against her,"Mm…The way you said my name almost sounds familiar to how you moaned it in the dream" Sookie froze in place and stared at him, stuttering a little before answering, "What do you know about that..?" Sookie fought the urge to bite her bottom lip as he pressed against her, his chest brushing against her nipples that were slowly getting erect. "I know that I wanted to fuck you really badly before we woke up. And I still want you just as bad" He gazes over her and licked his lips, making Sookie want to cross her legs and hide.

"You can't fool me by talking nasty, Eric. It was just a dream…that we happened to share and that's all" She nods, trying to make her look believable. But the look on Eric's face made it obvious it only fuelled him more, "Are you sure Lover?" He trails his fingers up her bare thighs and scrapes his fingers over the thin material of her short shorts,"Because that wonderful smell coming from between your legs gets stronger whenever I'm around you" He grins and he as his fingers dip into her short, his cold fingers brushing against her clit, making Sookie moan and grip his shirt,"Sounds like you want me to touch you more…feels like you're wet for me like you were in the dream." Sookie writhed against his talented fingers, her hips tilting up against his as he tugs at his shirt, her lips brushing against his chest as she whispers to him heatedly, "I do...I want you to f-fuck me..." Her sweet voice dripped with sex, making Eric's cock hard in his jeans. She trailed her hand down and rubbed her hand against his cock, making him growl in approval as he dipped his head to breathe heatedly into her ear, "I'll fuck you right here, Sookie. I'll make everyone know you're pussy is mine…and that perfect ass you have is all mine." He groans a little as she responds by grazing her teeth over his nipple through his shirt, making his fingers rub between her wet slit.

Sookie couldn't believe how much of a rush she felt knowing she was going to be fucked against her car in a parking lot where people could find them. But she didn't care about being found, she just wanted his cock. Eric was never going to deny her, especially when her hand was stroking him through his jeans.


End file.
